Spencer's Easter Egg Hunt
by United Profilers
Summary: Written for the Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts "Easter Prompts". With the upcoming holiday, the team goes to great lengths to ensure their youngest enjoys it. Hints of crackfic and OOCness.


**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Note: First prompt I've ever written. Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts, Easter Prompts. Here goes!**

**There's a tiny bit of crackfic and OOCness at some points, not much, but I hope that's okay!**

Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid stepped inside his apartment before locking it. He had noticed his teammates acting a little odd all day, this could be either a good thing or a bad thing on the young genius' part. He knew they always meant well when they tried to do things for him, but it sometimes got on his nerves. Just because he's the youngest of the BAU doesn't mean he should be treated like a child, he is a grown man after all, a federal agent, just like them. However, that doesn't stop Morgan from teasing him or somebody ruffling his hair every now and then.

Because of his crummy childhood, or lack thereof, his friends always felt a need to make up for 'lost time', but for Spencer, he just wasn't used to it, he often prefers to spend his time reading when not on cases. Due to the strange behavior of his colleagues today, it makes him wonder what they're up to this time.

He plopped his messenger bag down on the couch and went into his bedroom to remove his credentials and change into pajamas. They spent the day at the office and he ended up doing most of Derek's and Emily's paperwork, again. He then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take care of business before returning to his bedroom, flipping on his nightlight, and lying down on his bed, pulling the covers over his lanky frame.

He knew his teammates were up to something, but he just didn't know what. Then again, he never knows their plans.

* * *

><p>"I thought he'd never leave." Prentiss sighed as she peeked out from the break room where she'd been hiding with the rest of her co-workers, with the exception of one.<p>

"That's Reid for you," Rossi said. "He always stays late."

"So, is everyone ready?" Hotch asked, glancing around at everybody who was present. "JJ, you confirmed that Strauss won't be in tomorrow?"

"Yep." The blonde replied.

"Me and Kevin got the candy!" Garcia chirped as they each held up a grocery sack filled with bags of sweet, sugary goodness.

"I also got the pinata." Dave smiled as he displayed a blue, yellow, and pink donkey shaped object.

Aaron nodded approvingly. "Morgan?"

The dark skinned agent grunted with effort as he lifted a gigantic cardboard box loaded with plastic eggs. "Got the eggs." He strained. "Did I get enough?"

Hotch briefly examined the huge box, he wasn't even sure how they managed fit it through the door. "Hopefully." He finally said, smirking at Derek's bewildered expression. "Alright, let's get started."

The five profilers and two computer hackers then got to work, they hoped their young friend will like his 'surprise'.

* * *

><p>When Reid awoke, he decided to take a nice warm shower, afterward, he started a pot of coffee and got dressed. When his favorite morning beverage was finished, he filled a cup and piled spoonfuls of sugar in it. The young man took his time to enjoy his drink before grabbing his things and heading off to work. During the trek, he noticed several stores and shops displaying sales on several Easter themed and related items. He never really celebrated Easter before, it was hard with the way his family had become, of course, that was the case with most holidays. Halloween and Christmas had always been two of his most favorites, but even still, that didn't make things much easier, not with his mother being sick and his father abandoning them.<p>

He loved the team though, he'll shamelessly refer to them as 'family', they all did things together that Spencer had never done with his mother and father, they taught him what it's like to have a family, and for that he was thankful. Of course, now that his mind had wandered back to them, he was aware again about everyone acting weird yesterday, and regarding the upcoming holiday, he could only assume that whatever they were plotting had something to do with Easter and to be honest, he was a little afraid to find out exactly what it was.

He entered the FBI building, taking note of a basket full of plastic eggs on a receptionist's desk. He headed for the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor then waited until he reached his destination. After a ding, the doors slid open and he stepped out and went down the short hall that lead to the bullpen. It was then that he noticed a rather peculiar change from last night. The young agent couldn't help but shake his head.

There were colored plastic eggs... _everywhere. _On desks and underneath them, around the floor, on the steps, some were against the windows, a few sat on the bookshelf too. Reid kept his eyes to the floor while he reached his desk, for fear that he might step on one and break it. Morgan and Prentiss were nowhere to be seen, so Spencer figured that a case must've come by and everyone was in the conference room. He spun around and was about to walk that way when Rossi emerged from the break area, Reid could easily see his uncharacteristic chipper expression. "Good morning, Dr. Reid, how is the morning treating you?" The Senior SSA greeted rather cheerfully.

"Pretty weird to be honest." Reid replied. "Need I ask why there are plastic Easter eggs all over the BAU?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, I believe the Easter Bunny goes around and hides them for children to find." Dave smiled. Spencer sent him a flabbergasted look.

"Okay... I know how the tradition typically goes, but seriously, did Garcia do this or something? And most of all, why?"

"People usually decorate for the holidays, am I right?"

"Yes, but wouldn't you say it's a little overkill?"

"In your case, Penelope doesn't think so."

"My case?" Reid cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You do know what an Easter egg hunt is, don't you Spencer?" The older man questioned.

"Yes, it's a game commonly played at or around Easter for children. It consists of decorated hard boiled eggs or plastic containers filled with candy hidden all over indoors or out. Multiple kids run around with baskets to try and retrieve the most. Usually other events occur afterward such as whacking a pinata, which is also filled with either candy, toys, or in some cases, both."

"So, then you must know why there are eggs all around the bullpen, hm?" Dave asked.

"Uh... We're letting kids run around a federal building to pick up eggs? Is that really a good idea? And most importantly, who authorized-"

"Reid, Reid, slow down." Rossi put his hands up. "The eggs are for you."

"Wait, what?" Spencer squeaked.

"You've never done an Easter egg hunt before, kid?"

"No, and I don't plan to." Reid pouted and folded his arms. "And I really wish you guys would stop calling me a kid. I'm not-"

"Tell that to them." The veteran profiler smirked, glancing behind Spencer once. The young doctor turned and saw the remainder of his teammates approaching, he breathed a sigh of relief before asking. "Guys, did Rossi drink too much last night?"

"Nope, he's pretty sober." Morgan responded with a grin.

Reid's jaw hung open as he tried to think of something else to say. "Hotch!" He quickly faced the Unit Chief. "Please tell me this is some sort of joke, please? These people can't be serious about me running around like a little child."

"Well, Reid," Aaron cleared his throat before gazing at the floor. "I think they are."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "There is no way I am picking up plastic eggs around the BAU, and you guys can't make me either!"

"That's because you aren't picking up plastic eggs, my Junior G-man." Garcia suddenly appeared from her office. "You're picking up _candy filled _plastic eggs!" She said cheerfully. Before Reid knew it, a large wicker basket was forced into his arms. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Maybe for someone twenty five years younger than me." He grumbled.

"Oh, come on! I know you'll enjoy it, Boy Wonder." The flamboyant woman pushed.

"Penelope, I really must object-"

"It won't be so bad! Look here," Out of nowhere, Garcia produced six more baskets. "How about we all do it with you?"

"Wait a minute, Baby Girl, since when did we agree on that?" Morgan asked.

"Think about it my Chocolate Thunder, how fun would our baby's first Easter egg hunt be all alone?"

"I'm not a baby!"

"Mm, I guess you got a point there, Garcia." Derek finally accepted one of the baskets.

"You too boss man!" Aaron soon found himself now holding a basket as well. "Garcia, I don't think-"

"Oh yes you do!" The technical analyst practically ordered while she handed off the rest before picking up her own. "Now, before we begin, I must say that I think I will get the most eggs!" She said.

"You're so on." Morgan chuckled.

"I may be an old man," Rossi spoke up. "But I have a gut feeling that _I_ will collect the most."

"We'll see about that." Hotch smirked at the slightly indignant look Dave sent him.

Reid glanced around at each of his colleagues. "Are you guys for real?"" He asked exasperatedly.

"Think of it this way, Spence," JJ started. "We gotta clean all this up anyway before someone sees it. Can you imagine the Director coming in here to see a whole bunch of Easter eggs everywhere in the bullpen?"

"I guess when you put it that way..." Reid had began to muse when Garcia's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh look, I'm winning!" She said in a sing-song tone while she placed a third egg in her basket.

"Not for long!" Emily ran off toward another area and started grabbing egg after egg.

"Watch out, 'cause here I come!" Derek laughed as he began filling up his own basket. JJ smiled silently toward Reid before she joined her friends. The young agent almost didn't recognize his own fellow profilers at that point, considering they were the ones acting like kids. "Hotch, can you believe those..." He trailed off when he noticed the BAU leader was no longer beside him, but out among the others, retrieving eggs at a surprisingly quick pace. Rossi however, had yet to move from his spot.

"Shall we join them?" He raised an eyebrow, holding up his empty basket..

"I don't know, Dave." Spencer said honestly.

"We did do this for you, y'know."

"I can tell," Reid observed. "But why do you guys always go through so much effort for just me? I don't understand."

"Reid, you do realize that this team is like a family, right?"

"Yes, of course." He nodded.

"And family looks out for each other, that's what we're doing now." The older man pointed out.

"Are you sure? Because it looks to me like everyone's running like mad to get the most Easter eggs."

"Kid, I'll spill the truth right now when I say that we often feel you don't enjoy life like you should, being as young as you are."

"What are you saying? I enjoy life." Spencer argued calmly.

"What do you ever look forward too?" Dave questioned.

"Coming to work and seeing you guys." Reid answered.

"Okay, work aside, you look forward to seeing the team, that's one. What else?"

"Uh, vacation time so I can visit my mom."

"Two, and?"

"I, um... I'm afraid that's it actually." He sagged his skinny shoulders in defeat.

"It's okay, Spencer. Us, the team, your family, we want to help you, you know, live a little, have some fun, take some time, waste it on number one." The Senior SSA explained.

He nodded. "Well, thanks for, ah, shedding some light on the matter, Rossi. I appreciate you guys a lot, even when you all treat me like a little kid." A faint smile formed on his face.

"Don't mention it." Dave said. "By the way, from my point of view, your Easter basket is still empty."

"So's yours." Reid gestured.

"Indeed. What say we go change that?"

Together, the two found themselves among their laughing co-workers, all having a good time. There was still plenty of eggs to find, it took around ten minutes until they were certain they had found every one. They all went up to the break room with their loaded baskets to see who actually got the most, though it was pretty obvious who did, disregarding the fact that Spencer was having trouble holding his basket up and keeping it from spilling.

"How the heck did you get the most, Reid?" Prentiss gaped, considering her basket was barely half as full.

"I don't know." He shrugged with a proud smirk. "You guys must've been slacking."

"The hell I was!" Morgan laughed. "You cheated, that's what happened."

Reid raised an eyebrow before trying to look as innocent as he possibly could, "Oh? And how exactly does one cheat at an Easter egg hunt?"

"You did cheat." Garcia spoke up. "You kept cutting in front of me and getting all the eggs I was going to grab!"

Hotch chuckled. "At least our Boy Genius had a good time, correct?"

"I suppose." Penelope admitted. "After all, that is why we did this in the first place."

Spencer looked around at each of his teammates before saying. "Thank you guys, so much. I really did have fun."

"Glad you did, Spence." JJ smiled before ruffling his long curls.

Once they reached the break room, they sat their baskets down on the table and started to dig in on all the sweet treats the eggs contained. They rattled as jelly beans, robin eggs and tin foil wrapped chocolates shook around against the plastic shell.

"We also have a pinata." Dave pointed out before slipping an m&m in his mouth.

Reid sighed, though amusement was evident on his face. "Do I really have to?"

"You know it, sweet cheeks." Garcia said. Suddenly, Kevin came into the room, panting as if he'd been running. "Guys! Chief Strauss is coming!" He warned.

"What? I thought she wasn't coming in today." Prentiss spoke through a mouth full of sweets.

"That's what I thought, I was sure of it." JJ said.

"You guys better do something, she's-" Kevin spun around to find himself face to face with the fuming Section Chief. "...here," He chuckled nervously. "Ma'am." He brushed passed her and ran for safety, Erin paid him no heed, however. She folded her arms and sent a glare at the agents. "I don't suppose any of you are willing to explain?" Her arms tightened and her glare hardened.

After a thick silence, Rossi spoke. "I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said the Easter Bunny stopped by the FBI today?"

Spencer gulped before extending his arm, revealing in his hand a peanut butter cup. "Candy?"

Strauss silently accepted it before saying. "You people are lucky I'm in a good mood today." With that, she departed the room while unwrapping the treat Reid gave her.

"_That _was her good mood?"Garcia asked once she was sure Erin was out of earshot. "I'd hate to see her when she's completely pissed."

"Trust me, Penny, you don't." Morgan shook his head before taking a bite out of a KitKat.

**The End!**

**Crazy, right? :P**.


End file.
